No Somos Hermanas
by Vincle
Summary: Vamos ha ver, como te lo puedo explicar para que me entiendas de una vez... nuestros padres se quieren, vivimos juntas, tenemos un vínculo, hemos compartido la ropa, tenemos peleas... pero recuerda esto. ¡NO-SOMOS-HERMANAS!
1. Mi inicio

Bueno… mucho sin pasarme por esta sección, supongo que estoy en mi mejor momento de inspiración, y ya que más o menos mejoré mi redacción, ahora si podré hacer un trabajo como dios manda. Adeu.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

-¡Nos vemos!- gritaba fuertemente, despidiéndome de mis amigas del instituto, ya era hora de volver a mi casa, y menos mal… El último trimestre estaba acabando y no aguantaba más, es tan sofocante la presión a la que te someten los profesores… Se que los estudios no son lo mío, y ya que los profesores lo saben, podrían darme al menos un respiro.

Voy de camino a mi casa, donde mi madre y mi padre me esperan con una sonrisa, como todos los días, pero justamente hoy es su aniversario y como lo sé, llegaré más tarde para que tengan su tiempo a solas y puedan estar mas a gusto sin mí. Con esto demuestro que a mis catorce años soy una persona madura y que piensa las cosas… No espera… Creo que mejor no engañar a nadie… Soy un desastre con los estudios, labores de la casa y más cosas que tardaría en enumerar, aunque puedo destacar mis cualidades con la batería y los videojuegos, no hay nadie que pueda superarme, pero bueno, así soy yo, Ritsu Tainaka.

A dos manzanas de llegar a mi hogar, doblo por la calle equivocada aposta, para poder dar comienzo a mi plan llamado "padres con intimidad", ya todos sabrán… tonta no soy. Sigo mi rumbo hacia un parque poco habitado, escondiéndome en un tobogán contemplando a los perros junto a sus amos paseando, era la poca multitud que había. Saqué mi móvil comenzando a hablar con mis amigas y varias personas más, mi tema favorito de conversación se podría decir que es sobre la música, supongo que soy una gran aficionada a ella… Siempre he querido formar una banda donde yo, la baterista, sea la jefa y todos me hagan caso, tengo la esperanza de logarlo algún día.

Ya han pasado varias horas, estoy bastante aburrida jugando con la arena del parque como una niña pequeña, pero no puedo negar que por dentro lo sea. Mi móvil ya no funciona, de tanto usarlo se me gastó toda la batería, por lo que comencé a caminar por el pueblo sin percatarme de nada, yo sola en mi mundo de fantasía, imaginándome un concierto con mi novio diciéndome lo genial que soy, sonreí atontada, el imaginármelo me da gracia, un chico fuerte de mi estatura, con un pelo negro no muy corto dándole un aire de rokero, por supuesto, tiene que saber tocar un instrumento, algo que pueda acompañarme, como una guitarra eléctrica o un teclado, que se haga notar, también ha de ser hiperactivo y gracioso, alguien con quien pueda divertirme todos los días y lógicamente, que me ame incluso más que yo a él. Al parar de imaginar tales cosas me golpee en la cabeza con mi mano, ¡Soy Ritsu Tainaka, yo no pienso estas cursilerías!, supongo que Momoko a debido de contagiarme sus chorradas, además, sólo tengo catorce años, por más que piense cosas de estas, sólo soy una niña esperando a crecer.

Empecé a reírme por mis cursilerías, haciendo gritos ruidosos e infantiles, algo muy divertido. Por el momento no paraba de caminar mirando al frente, Sin darme cuenta, mis ojos se enfocaron en algo negro que daba la vuelta a la esquina, tenía un gran brillo hipnotizarte… Parecía el pelo de alguien o de algo, de un color muy negro, tanto como el azabache, aceleré mi ritmo, ¿Quién será?, ¿Por qué siento que no es la primera vez que lo veo?, comencé a casi correr, pero cuando llegué a la esquina no vi nada ni a nadie, volví a acelerar mi ritmo hasta correr intentando encontrar ese pelaje negro, entonces lo volví a ver… Iba veloz por la calle, pero… Estaba tan lejos, no distinguía nada, sólo ese color oscuro que por más que lo viera me seguía hipnotizando. Se podría decir que casi volaba de lo rápido de corría, pero es que tal sensación de conocer algo y no saber de que… ¡Es muy frustrante!

Lo estaba alcanzando, mi pecho dolía, me comenzaba a marear, el flato de hace un buen rato no se iba y además, no paraba de sudar, pero como ya dije… lo estaba alcanzando, cuando al fin lo vi bien, hice una especie de ruido característico mío, como si llamara a alguien, y por fin, logramos estar cara a cara. Sonreí de oreja a oreja, hacia mucho que no nos veíamos, pero de todos modos, ese pelaje negro, esos ojos tan grises como la niebla, ese lindo rostro… mi pecho ya no dolía, sentía una gran felicidad acompañada de sentimientos nostálgicos.

-¡Gunta donde has estado todos estos días!- Gritaba mientras la abrazaba casi ahogándolo, pero es que. ¡Adoro la gata de mi vecina!, es todo amor, su pelaje negro tan limpio me hipnotiza y esos ojos amenazadores es como si me atravesaran por dentro, Gunta hacía ruidos para que lo soltara pero no debía, estaba muy feliz y además, tenia que llevarla con su dueña, sé que la señora Sakamoto-san la perdió hace casi un mes, me impresiona que haya logrado sobrevivir por si misma.

Ya eran cerca de las once de la noche, aunque mañana no tuviera clases, sería mejor ir yendo a casa, mi móvil estaba sin batería, aunque eso no es ningún problema, les dejé una nota en su habitación diciendo que volvería por la hora de cenar porque fui invitada a la casa de una amiga.

Ya llegada la hora, estoy en mi casa, tocando el timbre para que me abrieran puesto que no tenia llaves, pero no logré respuesta, seguramente no hayan vuelto de su cena romántica. Me siento en el banco que está situado al lado de los tulipanes en nuestro jardín, me alegra que se lo estén pasando tan bien en su 20 aniversario.

Vuelvo a mirar el reloj por octava vez, esto estaba preocupándome, eran ya las cinco de la mañana pero no había nadie en casa, también busqué una nota o un indicio de algo que me dijera donde estaban, pero nada… el sueño me ganaba, mis fuerzas inexistentes cesaban a que me durmiera, y sin poder contradecirlas, caí en un sueño muy profundo.

/14:28 De la tarde/

-¡Maldita sea, estabas aquí!- Escuché gritar a mi padre furioso haciendo que me desvelase al máximo, le miro, se le veían ojeras como si en toda la noche no hubiera dormido, no paraba de transpirar moviéndosele el pecho arriba y abajo sin descanso, su espalda estaba curvada, un síntoma de cansancio, un rostro enojado, furioso, es algo inexpresivo, nunca le había visto así, con tanta ira acumulada… –¡Donde diablos estabas!- Volvió a gritarme mientras se me acercaba.

-A-Ayer estuve con Natsume en su casa…- Respondí con temor intentando darme a entender, no parecía el mismo.

-¡Y que hacías allí sin consultarlo con nosotros! ¡Para algo somos tus padres!- comenzó a llorar –Y encima con el móvil apagado…- Finalizó mientras abría la puerta.

-Bueno… lo hice para que pudierais estar solos en vuestro aniversario, se que en todos los anteriores os los fastidiaba poniéndome enferma, con actividades extraescolares…- Deje en suspenso para no tener que recordar todas las veces que por mi culpa y egoísmo no pudieron celebrar un día tan especial.

-¡¿Y para eso te escapaste!?- comenzó a exclamar de nuevo ya los dos dentro de la casa.

-¡Yo no me escapé, dejé una nota en vuestra habitación diciendo que me iba con Natsume hasta la hora de cenar!- Dije protegiéndome de sus acusaciones.

-¡Ritsu Tainaka no le hables así a tu pa…- Pero no llego a terminar su relato de padre protector mientras me ponía como la mala de la película, el teléfono comenzó a sonar y mi padre sin mucha gana contestó. –¿Diga?- Su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación. –¡Sí, soy yo! ¿Ocurrió algo?… ya veo… No, no estoy ocupado, por favor dígame cual es… ¡Por favor sólo dígame cual es!… Sí, de acuerdo ahora mismo voy.- Finalizo dejando el teléfono de cualquier forma y corriendo hacia la puerta con una cara de espanto y volviendo a llorar, recogió su abrigo junto a las llaves del coche. Yo no sabía de que iba este numerito, así que cogí el teléfono descolgado mirando el número del que llamaban, y… No puedo negar que me asuste cuando vi que era el número del hospital, corrí hacia el coche donde mi padre se ponía el cinturón para acelerar a toda velocidad, pero antes logré que se percatara que estaba ahí y así poder subir al coche con él.

No llego a la hora el trayecto, ya ubicados en el hospital, mi padre me cogió del hombro para reconfortarse, aún continuaba llorando… al verle me entristecí frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la frente, no me gustaba estas situaciones, dentro de ese edificio una mala noticia me esperaba… lo podía sentir… seguramente dentro estaría mi abuelo por sus problemas con el alcohol, o mi tía por su mal hábito de fumar. La verdad no quería ni pensarlo.

Echamos a caminar dentro del recinto, las luces de ese lugar parecían tóxicas, me provocaban jaqueca y me mataban las esperanzas, el recorrido no parecía tener fin… Era una luz tras otra, siento como si la policía me hubiera enfocado con un gran foco castigándome sin un poco de sombra… sin un poco de seguridad.

Mi padre abrió rápidamente la puerta de una habitación muy decidido, como si hubiera sabido desde el principio que este era el lugar- Al cruzar la entrada, el olor de goma del pasillo se me cambio a uno aún más desagradable, pero no conseguí distinguirlo.

Mi padre cruzó las cortinas que separaban una parte de la sala sin vacilar, yo no me atreví a seguirle el ritmo, estaba nerviosa, tensa, como si el miedo me recorriera de la raíz del pelo hasta la uña del pie… tan desagradable… volví a marearme, pero eso fue hasta que escuche a mi padre gritar de rabia e ira acompañado de varios insultos al aire, comencé a moverme aún indecisa, pero la gota que colmó el vaso fue al escucharle llorar más fuerte que nunca, eso hizo que cruzase las cortinas reuniéndome con él y abrazándolo muy fuerte mientras contemplé algo que nunca podré olvidar, y es que en ese momento… descifré el olor… por toda la habitación olía a muerte…

3 de Junio de 2008, Ritsuko Tainaka, mi madre, murió por un accidente de coche al buscarme en su propio aniversario.

. . . . . . . . .

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo, adeu, esperaré comentarios!


	2. ¿Quién eres?

¡Hooola!, he aquí con más historia de estas geniales chicas, ¡Espero que les guste! XD

Disclaimer: ¡Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sólo la historia!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

22 de Junio de 2013

Gente podría decirme que este es un día especial, algo que nunca más me pasará, un recuerdo que atesoraré para toda mi vida. Sólo son palabrerías, en este día tan "especial" termino bachiller con diecinueve años, a causa de que repetí el último curso, pero es lo de menos. Mis pocas amigas cogen unas copas para festejar este veintidós de Junio donde nuestra libertad se alargará hasta el final de nuestros días, o eso dicen ellas, puesto que desde hoy, ya no pertenezco a este internado femenino.

Tal vez se pregunten, ¿Qué haces en un internado como este teniendo un padre que te quiere tanto?, es sencillo contestar, poco después de la muerte de mi madre Ritsuko caí en una depresión, mi padre no me hacía tanto caso como antes, el también lo estaba pasando mal, no quería verlo en ese estado tan dolido y masacrado, sólo quedábamos nosotros dos, algo que agradezco a los dioses, puesto que no quiero quedarme sola… al menos aún tengo a mi padre.

Bueno, como iba contando anteriormente, no aguantaba ver a mi padre en ese estado, sólo lograba que mi depresión se acumulara, explotaba en clase llorando, me alejaba de mis amigas, dejé de tocar la batería, me tumbaba en la cama sin levantarme por días, procuraba no ver la luz del sol, hasta que al final… dejé de ir al instituto para que la soledad me abrazará al completo, hundiéndome aún más profundo en mi tristeza. Pero algo dentro de mí no quería eso, supongo que la niña infantil e inmadura que antes era me sacó de esa tortura que creé yo misma, puesto que me atreví a pedirle a mi padre irme a un internado para que me obligasen a estudiar, hacer nuevas amistades, cambiar mi rumbo en la vida…

Al final lo logré, me recuperé de mi depresión sin mucho esfuerzo, supongo que el cambiar de aires me hizo bien, aunque mi antigua yo no sale a la luz aún, soy mucho más madura, solitaria, callada, algo indescifrable para la mayoría de la gente.

-¡Ritsu, vamos ven!- Me llamaban mis amigas para unirme a ellas a bailar, pero negué con la cabeza, no tenía muchas ganas, prefería visitar el internado femenino por última vez, sin duda este "infierno" como alguna gente lo llama, me a sacado de mi propio foso.

Deambulé sin rumbo fijo por las salas, visité todo el interior y me dirigí hacia el gran jardín de fuera. Dudo que alguien me encuentre, mis pantalones negros a conjunto de mi blusa a cuadros gris y negra me camuflan en esta noche sin luna, algo que agradeceré más tarde a los dioses, que desde la muerte de mi madre, se han puesto a mi favor.

Ya todo visitado, empecé a recoger mis cosas del dormitorio con melancolía, no era tan fácil, fueron muchos años aquí dentro… empecé a recoger el armario, casi toda mi ropa era negra, gris o roja, esos colores comenzaron a gustarme desde hace mucho. No había nada del otro mundo, pantalones, blusas, camisetas deportivas… cuando ya todo el armario quedo casi impecable, fui a por los cajones, topándome con un objeto que me causaban recuerdos, algunos buenos, pero la mayoría desagradables… Era mi tan preciada diadema amarilla, la cual desde que entré en este lugar no he vuelto a ponerme, mi pelo siempre a estado suelto, supongo que el flequillo cruzándome casi toda la cara por el centro me da una ola de sensaciones… seguridad, protección, privacidad… es como si nadie pudiera traspasar esta barrera creada por mí.

Una, dos, tres… bien, todas las maletas estaban en su lugar correspondiente, sólo quedaba fuera el pijama y la ropa que me pondría mañana para la despedida, esta sería la última noche que pasaría aquí, al próximo día mi padre, el cual hace meses que no veo, me llevará a casa donde su nueva mujer me espera con ganas e impaciencia.

/Al día siguiente/

Tiro el móvil al suelo, como odio el dichoso sonidito que hace para despertarme, pero aún más odio el tener que levantarme para ir con mi familia, yo aquí estoy bien, tengo tranquilidad y un montón de chicas atractivas a mi alrededor, no quiero volver…

Respiro profundamente, no puedo dejar que mis tonterías me reconcoman, según lo que me ordenaron, me esperan a medio-día en la puerta del internado, y no faltaba mucho. Me levanté sin problemas, me peiné como pude dejando el flequillo en su lugar, me lavé los dientes y poco después me vestí con unos vaqueros grises acompañados de una blusa roja y negra, ni si quiera me miré al espejo, no me hacía falta nada más, cogí las convers negras y salí al lugar indicado.

-¡Ritsu!- Escuche el llamado de una voz masculina mientras me acercaba a la puerta, era mi padre en solitario, seguramente su mujer me esperaría en casa.

-Hola papá.- Saludé un poco fría, no es como si quisiera, simplemente era mi tono de voz.

-¿Preparada para volver a casa? Minna espera poder volver a verte.- Nos subimos en su coche para poco después arrancar dirigiéndonos a nuestra ciudad, volteé mi rostro hacia atrás para ver por última vez mi santuario, sin duda amaba ese lugar.

-Sí, yo también tengo ganas de verla, la última vez no pudimos hablar mucho.- Asentí sinceramente, mi madrastra era una gran mujer, no piensen que por el echo de que se volvió a casar mi padre voy a odiarla, en absoluto, mientras él sea feliz yo me alegraré, porque sé que en el fondo los dos tenemos a mi madre Ritsuko guardada en el interior, ella nunca desaparecerá de ese lugar cerrado con llave.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, además tu hermana también tiene ganas de verte.- Contestó muy alegre enfocando una sonrisa.

-¿Hermana?- Pregunté mirándole como si no tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que me estaba diciendo.

-Sí, ¿No la recuerdas?, la hija de Minna.- Mi padre parecía convencido de sus palabras, incluso podría decir que algo asombrado de que no la recordase.

-No logro entenderte.- Aclaré mirando al frente un poco seria, mi mente iba a gran velocidad, recapitulando todos los pocos días que pude ir a visitar mi casa, pero en ninguno estaba esa persona recién nombrada.

-¡Oh, es cierto!- Me sobresaltó sacándome de mis dilemas mentales. –No la conoces aún, y creo que no debí habértelo dicho.- Se mordió el labio un poco arrepentido. –Ella no tenía el mismo horario que tú, por lo que cuando tú venías de visita en tus vacaciones ella aún tenía clases.- Comenzó a reír por lo bajo. –Si cuando ella se presente haces como si te sorprendieras, le harías un favor a este pobre viejo.-

Ahora me reí yo por su comentario, no es que él fuera muy viejo, si no que me alegraba que esa chispa de comedia que tanto extrañaba volviera en mi padre, parece ser que Minna a logrado abrirle el corazón hasta sacar a la luz el hombre que antiguamente era.

-Lo intentaré.-

-Haha, gracias cariño.- Me acarició la nuca como agradecimiento desordenándome un poco el cabello.

El trayecto fue largo, pero lo agradezco puesto que nos lo pasamos hablando sobre mis días en el internado, algún romance que tuve… al igual que mi padre me hablaba de cosas que habían pasado por allí sin nombrar en ningún momento a mi nueva hermanita, parecía como si quisiera que la juzgase por mi misma y no por palabras que él decía.

Ya en la puerta cogimos las maletas entre los dos, cruzamos ese jardín que para mi desgracia aún me provocaba algún pequeño recuerdo, pero lo ignoré rápidamente.

-¡Ritsu, cuanto tiempo!- Me saludó Minna dándome un fuerte abrazo, esta mujer era pura alegría siempre, aun cuando perdió a su marido hace casi ocho años, pocas veces muestra tristeza, se nota que miró hacia el futuro y se recompuso ella sola, una mujer de las que no abundan, graciosa, alegre, imperativa, habladora pero sin llegar a ser pesada o molesta, siempre tenía algo interesante que contar o algo divertido para hacer… en el fondo… no podía dejar de pensar que si hubiera crecido siendo mi antigua yo, podría haber llegado a ser como ella…

-Buenas tardes Minna, me alegra volver a verte.- Le devolví el saludo al igual que el abrazo, dejando las dos maletas que cargaba a ambos lados de mi.

-Oh perdona querida, vas cargada, sube a tu habitación, la acabo de terminar de arreglar.- Me guiñó un ojo divertidamente. –No creo que mi hija la haya desordenado tan rápidamente.- Mi padre se rió mientras cerraba la puerta. –Luego seguiremos hablando, he preparado pastel de manzana para celebrar que por fin acabaste los estudios.- Finalizó, yo le sonreí agradecida volviendo a cargar con mis cosas para subir las escaleras a mi antiguo cuarto.

Terminé de subir, los escalones eran más pequeños de los que imaginaba, crucé el pasillo hasta mi destino el cual se encontraba al final de un pasillo corto pero con muchas curvas, por suerte aún recordaba el recorrido.

Entré mirando las dos camas, la verdad es que desde que mi padre me dijo que tendría una hermana nueva supuse que compartiríamos cuarto, la casa era muy grande, pero no tenía muchas salas, y ya que eran todas tan espaciosas, no tenía problema por compartir este lugar, sería como en el internado… una compañera de cuarto.

Dejé las cosas en el suelo, no tenía ganas de recogerlas, busqué una cama donde tumbarme y así lo hice, tirándome sin cuidado, cerrando los ojos, dejándome llevar por un silencio cómodo y relajante.

Pero fue interrumpido por el rechinar de la puerta, la cual se abría sin misericordia, despertándome de mi tan amado descanso, miré hacia la puerta mientras una figura femenina entraba, era una joven de mi estatura, con el pelo largo pasando media espalda, me gustaba el color, era tan negro que parecía no tener fin, elevé mis ojos color miel para encontrarme con los suyos grises llenos de sentimientos, ella no era como yo, ella parecía tener algo de vida, suspiré silenciosamente para bajar hasta su figura, unas buenas curvas, delantera aceptable, piernas largas y delgadas con una piel blanca, mejor que la cerámica seguramente, puesto que esta aunque lo pareciese, no iba a romperse.

-En-Encantada, soy Mio Akiyama, un placer.- Me saludó formalmente bajando el torso en una reverencia, aunque eso lo ignoré, dentro de mí sólo sonaba su voz como si de un eco se tratase.

-Soy Ritsu Tainaka.- Contesté un poco fría. –Tengo diecinueve años, acabo de terminar bachiller y mi padre fue a recogerme para volver a casa y quedarme aquí al fin- Describí mi situación, esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Yo tengo diecinueve también.- Se irguió sin moverse de la puerta. –Me mudé aquí con mi madre hace dos años, poco antes de que se casaran, aunque te perdieras la boda.- Susurró esto último. –Yo también terminé los estudios, ahora estoy en cursos para especializarme en magisterio, en una carrera de informática.-

-¿Te gustan los ordenadores?-

-S-Sí, desde siempre…- Contestó tímidamente.

-Ya veo, en ese caso es un placer Mio, ahora quisiera descansar.- Me volteé sin mirarla, cara a la pared.

-Claro, yo iré a ayudar a mi madre, el pastel estará en breve, te aconsejo no bajar tarde, mi madre es bastante impaciente.- Se rió un poco cerrando la puerta, cuando la escuché bajar las escaleras solté un largo suspiro.

¿Qué diablos?, ¡Era súper atractiva!, no podía dejar de pensar el como sería esa voz tan femenina jadeante, suspirando en mi oído mientras gritaba mi nombre, el poseerla y hacer que llegase al paraíso era todo lo que podía pensar mi maldita mente, supongo que al final mis amigas lograron pervertirme, hacia mucho que no pensaba esas cosas, y es que… por si no fuera poco… el saber que es un reto el intentar acostarme con mi supuesta hermana me incitaba aún más a hacerlo, se que no está bien… además ella probablemente no tenga la misma orientación que yo… pero… de todos modos… este reto comenzaba a interesarme.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Que ganas de hacer a un Ritsu perversa, es divertido ;3

Es como una inocente corderito (Mio) y una hambrienta loba (Ritsu), aunque dicen que los corderitos pueden convertirse en lobos Hehe êwe

Bueno, ya se verá, no se cuanto durará este fic, tengo varias ideas, aunque soy apresurada a la hora de escribir, sólo espero que les guste el rumbo que está tomando ^^, bueno, ya si eso me lo dicen ustedes…. ¡Adeu~!

¡ESPERARÉ SUS COMENTARIOS!


	3. Por Amor a la Música

Si que ha pasado tiempo, hasta yo lo reconozco, pero bueno, tampoco puedo resignarme, de todos modos, espero que sea de su agrado. =3

**AVISO:** ¡K-ON NO ME PERTENECE NI LO HARÁ, PERO ESTA HISTORIA SÍ! =D

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Por la tarde ese mismo día.

Me encanta el agua de la ducha bajando por todo mi cuerpo, se siente igual que en ese internado, esta relajación y paz es incomparable, acabamos de tomar el pastel de Minna, estaba tan delicioso como ella comentaba anteriormente, en mi antiguo hogar casi no nos dejaban comer dulces, por lo que la verdad aún no estoy acostumbrada a esa clase de cosas.

Salgo de la ducha envuelta con una toalla caminando hacia mi cuarto, entro encontrándome con Mio, prácticamente una desconocida, puesto que aún no sabemos nada de la otra, pero sin duda, eso pronto cambiará.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí enganchada?- Pregunté molesta quitándome la toalla de la cabeza.

-Creo que antes te dije que me gustan los ordenadores.- Contestó girándose para mirarme, pero al ver que estaba con una sola toalla volvió a mirar su dichosa pantalla, tal vez le diera vergüenza o quisiera que tuviera mi propia intimidad.

-No es de buena educación hablar sin mirar a la otra persona.- Me burlé de ella mientras ponía mis manos en forma de jarra, logrando que ella se girará completamente hacia mi, aunque aún no me miraba del todo, sólo lo disimulaba, sus ojos apuntaban hacia la puerta que tenía detrás mía o la cama en la que me estaba apoyando.

-Tampoco es de buena educación establecer una conversación estando desnuda.- Me remató volviendo a mirar su ordenador con un leve sonrojo, sin duda aún no sé mucho de ella, pero es fácil molestarla además de que su madurez es muy atrayente.

-Llevo una toalla.- Me burlé.

-Vístete y tal vez podamos hablar.-

-Ya veo, ¿Entonces si me visto podré saber mas de "Mi nueva hermanita"?- Volví a burlarme con arrogancia.

Ella no contestó, pero di por echo que así sería, supuse que ella también querría saber cosas sobre mí, al fin y al cabo, viviremos juntas por mucho tiempo y para rematar, compartiremos la misma habitación, que pena que las camas estén tan alejadas. Me golpeé mentalmente por ese pensamiento, pero bueno, de un internado no todo lo que se saca debe ser bueno, y menos aún teniendo las amigas que yo tenía.

Ya vestida, pero sin peinar me acerqué a ella, sigilosamente… me quede parada en la parte trasera de la silla donde ella se sentaba, ya con la jugada pensada, me tire a su cuello envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-¡Aaaah!- Grito fuertemente. –¡Por favor, no hagas eso!- volvió a exclamar girando su silla 180 grados, quedando totalmente su rostro junto al mío.

-En ese caso… ¿Por qué no hablamos?- Por cada palabra me iba acercando más a sus labios, ella no se movía, ningún gesto para alejarme ni dándome paso a continuar, por lo que opté por alejarme de ella lentamente.

-Ha-Hablar…- Repitió ella como si lo estuviera procesando, unos segundos después se levantó con los ojos muy abiertos, un rostro sonrojado e ignorando su ordenador. –Cla-claro… ¿De qué quieres hablar?-

Pensé por unos segundos, la verdad no había pensado nada para preguntarle, busqué alguna ayuda por la habitación. –Eso.- Apunté una funda de instrumentos, ella giró su rostro hasta que me entendió.

-Es mi bajo, me encanta la música.- Lo cogió sacándolo de la funda, era de unos colores oscuros, negro con toques de marrón y blanco, se puso la tira en el cuello colgándose el instrumento, le daba un aire de una chica rebelde que no seguía las normas. –Llevo tocándolo desde hace mucho tiempo.-

-¿Por qué no tocas algo para mí?- Dije fríamente.

Ella se sobresaltó por mi pedido, agachó el rostro mientras se lo quitaba y lo volvía a guardar. –No puedo.-

-¿No puedes?-

-Nunca he tocado para alguien, así que no puedo.- Colocó la funda en su lugar y se sentó en su silla.

-¿Tienes vergüenza?-

-Sí… ¿Tú no tocas ningún instrumento?- Cambió de tema ella.

-¿Cuanto tiempo me dijiste que llevas viviendo aquí?- Al preguntar, me levanté hacia la puerta de la habitación, saliendo al pasillo, llegando a una puerta vecina.

-2 años…- Contestó sabiendo a donde iba.

-¿Y en ese tiempo nunca viste esto?- Abrí la puerta, entrando a una sala muy desierta, era el trastero, encendí la luz y me aproximé a una manta muy grande blanca, la quité dando luz a mi antigua batería amarilla, estaba graduada para una niña más pequeña de lo que yo era, eso daba a entender el tiempo que hacía que no me sentaba a tocarla.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que sólo hablas con preguntas?, es bastante molesto.- Su rostro cambió a uno de enojo y decepción. –Sabía que esto estaba aquí, pero esperaba que me dijeras que era tuya.- Giró sus ojos a otro lado, mirando una pared, seguramente tendría vergüenza de haberla pillado. – En este tiempo, la he visto muchas veces, pero está todo colocado para una niña pequeña, así que tuve una teoría.-

-¿Cuál?- Pregunté amenazante, haciendo que ella cogiera un poco de valor y me murase a los ojos, acercándose a mí, pero no se veía igual, ahora parecía más enojada. Yo por instinto, intimido a la gente con mis ojos color miel, pero ella no se dejaba asustar, en estas horas había estado con ella, me había mostrado ser una chica frágil, tímida y cobarde, pero por primera vez, parecía ser una persona completamente distinta.

-No la has tocado desde el fallecimiento de tu madre.- Me acusó, como si de un juicio se tratara.

-¿Y que si es así?- Contesté afirmando su teoría enojada y fría.

-Que lo estás haciendo al revés.- Se giró saliendo a fuera, llegó a nuestro dormitorio, cogió su instrumento sin sacarlo de la funda, mostrándomelo.- ¿Lo ves?, estuve dos años sin tocarlo, y fue justamente por lo mismo por lo que tu no tocas el tuyo.- Lo volvió a dejar en su lugar.

-No te metas donde no debes.- Salí del trastero, apagando la luz y pasando de largo de ella.

¿Quién diablos se creía ella para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer?, sólo era una mandona, me acerqué a las escaleras para bajarlas, algo haría abajo, televisión, videojuegos, tengo varias cosas. Sí…. eso haré…

Pero no logré bajar las escaleras, un sonido tranquilizante y cómodo salía de la habitación, era su bajo, parecía hipnotizarme, ¿Videojuegos? ¿Televisión?, casi no sabía que era eso en ese momento, sólo notaba como mi pulso se aceleraba para seguir el ritmo, fui a la puerta. Mio miraba hacia la ventana con los ojos cerrados, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para tranquilizar sus nervios y pensar que estaba sola. Mis piernas se movían al ritmo, mis pies iban de un lado a otro con mucha agilidad al igual que mis dedos, dando golpecitos contra el suelo, haciendo un compás casi perfecto, cerré mis ojos haciendo sonidos de fondo con la boca, dándole más vida a esa bella melodía.

Mio paró de tocar, al igual que paró todo mi cuerpo de moverse, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo mal entrenada que estaba con la música, había fallado muchos pasos y muchas notas de las que ella había tocado no logré descifrarlas, me daba vergüenza admitir todo eso, antes yo era la mejor en el mundo de la música…

-¿Ves? Aún tienes el ritmo en ti.- Me sonrió, yo ni la quería mirar, odio tener que darle la razón a la gente.

-¿Ves? Si puedes tocar delante de alguien.- Me burlé de ella repitiendo sus palabras.

-Ritsu…- Dejó su instrumento en su sitio, se acercó a mí y me cogió de las manos, juntándolas con las suyas.- A mí, la música me ayudo a salir de la desgracia que me había traído la muerte de mi padre, pienso que la música es estupenda y en mi infancia siempre soñé queriendo ser una artista con un gran grupo, haciendo giras. Cuando vi esa batería cubierta de polvo en un trastero, no pude parar de pensar, en lo mal que debió pasarlo y en las ganas que tenía de ver a mi hermanastra, la cual ni conocía, tocarla delante de mí.-

Su voz, sus gestos, sus labios, sus palabras, todo hacía que mi mente no funcionase correctamente, hablaba desde lo más profundo de su ser, con una sinceridad que poca gente tenía, no se burlaba de mí, no me acusaba de haber abandonado un instrumento tan bello, sólo me ayudaba y me daba su apoyo, un leve sonrojo salió de mí acompañado de una descarga eléctrica. Esos pensamientos impuros que tenía antes, esas ganas de simplemente poseerla y tenerla se desvanecían, ahora no sólo quería tenerla, quería apreciarla más haya del sexo…

Le solté las manos, asentí con la cabeza, y quitando mi sonrojo, le contesté:

-De acuerdo, dame unos días para aprender una canción, y prometo que la tocaré para ti.-

Mio enfocó una enorme sonrisa de victoria, su objetivo había sido cumplido, y en unos días, podría apreciarlo en vivo.

Minna nos llamó para cenar, hizo un fantástico guiso de pollo con patata, un manjar para el paladar de todos, después de cenar, nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones, nos pusimos el pijama y seguimos con nuestra charla más cómodamente.

-Oye Mio, ¿Cómo está tu novio?- Dije sorprendiéndola, mi rostro representaba una enorme burla, pero dentro de mí, quería saber si estaba con alguien, libre o mejor aún, su orientación sexual.

-No tengo novio.- Contestó enojada mientras acomodaba su cama para acostarse.

-¿Novia?- volví a "burlarme"

-Tampoco.- Su enojo se suavizó.

-¿No tienes nada de nada?- Mostré mi confusión en mis palabras.

-Te encanta hablar con preguntas, ¿verdad?- Se mosqueó

-Sí, ahora contesta.- Sonreí complacida por su enojo.

-Nunca me he enamorado, y ya está.- Mio se acostó en su cama, arropada hasta la cabeza, intentando que no me diera cuenta de su vergüenza, cosa que no funcionó.

-¿Pero nunca has estado con alguien?-

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Has estado alguna vez con alguien?- Volvió a cambiar de tema, parece toda una experta, pero de todos modos, le seguí el juego.

-He tenido algunos líos, chicas por aquí, chicas por haya, pero nada serio.- Esperé alguna reacción de ella, enojo, alegría, confusión, miedo, asco, cualquiera me valía, pero no se movió de sus sábanas.

-Oh ya veo, eso está bien.- Contestó con normalidad.

-¿Eso está bien?- Pregunté confundida, esa reacción también me la esperaba, pero probablemente menos que otras.

-Sí, ¿Por que no?, mientras las dos personas quieran o se quieran, todo vale.- Mio se quitó sus sábanas, mirándome a los ojos con sinceridad y al igual que antes, con normalidad.

Me alivié de su contestación, parece que tuve suerte con mi "hermanita", se dejaba llevar por el amor y no por el género, aunque reconozco, que una parte de mí me gritaba todas las posibilidades que tenía con ella, aunque prefería no hacerle caso.

Mio dio un gran bostezo, en señal de su cansancio, así que finalicé la conversación para irnos a dormir.

Cada vez me llevo más sorpresas, en un principio, me moría por tenerla en mi cama, pero ahora, me muero por conocerla aún más que eso, dejando el sexo de segundo lado. ¿Acaso esto es normal?, no llevó ni dos días conociéndola y ha logrado cambiar eso en mí muy rápido, aunque, tengo que reconocer que su ternura, sinceridad y a veces confianza han tenido mucho que ver. Bueno, tendré que esperar a ver que sorpresas me llevo.

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Uff, que de tiempo sin actualizar, asco de videojuegos, como me enganchan, y el blog igual -

Bueno, al menos logré acabar esta, ojala sea de su agrado, y espero no liarme con las palabras como de costumbre T^T, cada vez pienso que me enrollo más en los capítulos, soy de escribir algunos detalles pero la mayoría olvidarlos, espero no liarme mucho con la historia y acabar con un final cerrado, aunque ojala no pase de los 15 capítulos….

Sin nada más que decir…

¡ADEU, ESPERARÉ SUS COMENTARIOS! =D


End file.
